


Journey's End Missing Scene

by bahlovkarizma



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bahlovkarizma/pseuds/bahlovkarizma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and his clone have a talk on the way to dropping Rose and Jackie off at Bad Wolf Bay at the end of 'Journey's End'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journey's End Missing Scene

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a blurb, and I suck at titles, the worst part about a story in my opinion.

“So, what is the plan?” the metacrisis version of himself asked the Doctor as he was getting the TARDIS ready. Glancing up, he cast a look at the three women sitting across the way chatting and laughing together.

“I'm taking them home,” he replied.

“And home is where?” the other version asked but didn't receive a response. “You're going to take her back there and leave her again aren't you?”

“They have a life there, Jackie has Pete and their child, Rose has a life, I'm not going to take them from that.”

“Even though Rose would give that all up if you asked her?” 

“Well I'm not going to ask her,” the Doctor shot back, still not looking at his clone.

“She deserves better than that,” he hissed, pulling the Doctor around, forcing him to look at him, “she deserves more from you,” he said poking the other in the chest with a finger.

“Well it's a good thing I have you then,” the Doctor said, pushing his clone's finger away and turning back to the controls.

“What do you mean?” the other demanded and the Doctor looked at him.

“You have one heart, you'll grow old, you will die and you won't regenerate, something I will never be able to do. She would just grow old and eventually die, I can't watch that happen, not to her,” he said, glancing back at the women to find Rose watching him.

“So you're going to leave her behind again, the one thing you promised you would never do,” his clone accused.

“I will never forget her, I never forget any of them, you know that,” the Doctor said, glaring at himself.

“She won't forgive you for this,” his clone pointed out and the Doctor nodded.

“I know,” was the quiet response before the Doctor stood, announcing their arrival at their destination.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?


End file.
